clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin Pookie Wiki:Policies
This page is to explain the policies and rules of the Club Penguin Pookie Wiki. General User Behavior *All users are expected to be respectful of one another. This means that in chat, on articles, in edit summaries, in forums, in comments, and on talk pages, you, the user, are expected to treat every user with respect, regardless of your personal feeling towards them. Hate speech (one that attacks a person and/or group based on their race, religious beliefs, sex, a disability they may have, or one's sexual orientation) is also not tolerated, and if one persists such behavior after warnings, will result in a block from the wiki and/or ban from the chatroom. *Comments, forum posts, and talk posts are expected to be appropriate. No inflammatory, irrelevant, or insulting posts are allowed. *''Insulting or harassing other users is never permitted''. This includes general statements about groups of people. Insulting or harassing others will lead to swift and severe blocks. This includes the chat. If You Are Blocked or Banned *If you have been banned or blocked here, you may appeal it using your own or an admin's message wall. If you are unable to do so, you may contact any admin using their wall on Community Central Wiki. *If you are blocked or banned here, it is NOT appropriate to follow any admin to another wiki to complain. This will result in an extension of the block or ban here, and likely a block on the wiki in question. *If you are blocked on another wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow an admin here to complain. Editing Vandalism *Vandalism is not tolerated. This includes adding gibberish, nonsense, and blanking pages or sections. Vandals' edit(s) will be swiftly undone and will be given a warning. If the vandal continues to vandalise the pages, they will be blocked. Categories *Do not add new categories to the wiki. An admin's permission is required to create a new category. *Do not add categories that are not relevant to the article. Trivia *Trivia in general is allowed. However, please present the trivia in a neat and organized fashion. In addition, do not present trivia that is not relevant to the article. Image and Video Policies *No posting unrelated images/videos in mainspace pages. Unrelated images/videos can still be posted in forums, blogs, user pages, message walls, and chat. *No posting disturbing/scary/nsfw/disgusting/gore-related images/videos in the wiki. Ignoring this rule will result in the image/video getting deleted and the user posting it being blocked for one day. Swearing *Swearing is not allowed. Even if you are swearing in general and not directing it towards others, it is still not allowed. This Wikia is targeted for young readers. If you are caught swearing in forums, message walls, blog posts, wiki pages, or anywhere else, the comment or message will be removed or edited, and you will be given a warning. If the swearing persists, you will be blocked for a limited time. **This rule does not apply to chat, as it may only be used by registered users on their own responsibility. However, chat moderators may warn you if you use profane language too often. *If you find anyone swearing, please contact an admin and provide a screenshot. Sexual Language *Sexual language, despite not being entirely swearing, is still disallowed in this wiki, as it's a place for kids. Using ANY KIND of sexual language will result in a warning, and ignoring that warning will end up in a block. However, if you either use mature sexual language or use too much sexual language, the warning will be skipped and you'll be directly blocked. Fighting Fighting will not be tolerated. If you are caught, you will be blocked. Even if it is for fun. However, debating will be allowed. Sockpuppeting *'Sockpuppeting' is the creation and/or use of an additional account to get around a block or chat ban. Sockpuppeting is not permitted on this wiki. The second account will be blocked infinitely, and the original account's block or ban will be extended at moderator discretion. *You may, however, create another account for yourself if used for other purposes, such as losing your password on your original account or simply feeling the need to start off fresh. Another exception are . Currently, this applies only to C H U N K Y and his bot, CHUNKYbot. Chat Policies Links Do not link anything that includes any of the following: *Insults/slander. *Nudity, inappropriate body parts, or pornography. *Anything that is reasonably inappropriate, as determined by chat moderators. *Direct links to other chatrooms. Spamming *Spamming is not permitted in chat. "Spamming" is a subjective term and what constitutes spam will be decided on a case-by-case basis at moderator discretion. Spam includes things like posting song lyrics line by line, ASCII art, abusing emoticons, and repeating the same string repeatedly. *Claiming your actions are not "spam" is not a defense against spamming, and will likely get you banned or your ban extended. Kicking *Being "kicked" from chat means you are removed from chat, and may come back immediately. *The Club Penguin Pookie Wiki uses kicks as a form of warning. *If you are kicked from chat, you may return, and a moderator will explain why you were kicked. *It is NOT appropriate to argue about being kicked. This will almost always result in an actual ban from chat. *Kicks may be given after warnings, or may be given in place of a verbal warning, at moderator discretion. Banning *Being "banned" from chat means you are removed from chat and may not return for a specified period of time. *Bans range in length from two hours to infinite. *Bans will usually come after a kick has been given and ignored. However, bans may be given after an ignored warning, or without a verbal warning, at moderator discretion. Logging *Posting chat logs on the wiki is not allowed without admin permission. Abuse of the /announce command * Abuse of the command is NOT to be tolerated. Please only use the command for things such as important wiki announcements, else you will be kicked from chat. If you do this 3 times, you will receive a short chat ban. 9 times or more, and you may be a candidate for demotion. Blocking *Violations of these policies will results in warnings, and when necessary, blocks. The length of a block will vary, and depends on the severity of the offense, any previous bad behavior, and the blocking mod's discretion. *Severe offenses may not get warnings, but skip straight to blocks. This is to be decided at admin discretion.